


Right

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine in New York on their first winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a one-sentence meme before episode 4-4. I just realized that I had never posted it here.

The first day back at McKinley was hard. His parents had been in Vienna over Christmas, so getting to New York hadn't been a problem. Finding Kurt's dorm room had been a little more problematic -- guests had to be signed in, and since Blaine hadn't been expected, he'd ended up waiting for nearly three hours in the lobby.

The delight on Kurt's face was enough to drive the chill and the hunger -- well, for food -- away and Blaine found himself with arms full of packages and Kurt. 

Blaine was introduced to the dorm security as "my boyfriend who will be staying through the holiday" and taken upstairs. His bed was narrow, but they hadn't cared as they'd made love to each other with all the longing of months apart.

They'd finally called for Chinese food around nine o'clock and spent hours talking, kissing, and eating. By the time they woke up the next morning, it had been decided. They got to city hall about half an hour before it opened and sipped coffee to warm their hands. Two signatures, forty dollars, and four pieces of identification later, they had their marriage license and an appointment with a justice of the peace for the following day.

It was the best Christmas present ever. And the toughest thing he'd ever done was leave Kurt at LaGuardia to get on his flight back to Ohio.

He made it through his classes in a haze. He kept thinking about Kurt's lips whispering into his skin, or the quiet more private vows they'd made each other stretched on the narrow bed in Kurt's dorm.

Blaine hadn't obsessively planned weddings in quite the way Kurt had, but he'd always wanted something elaborate. Loving Kurt had taught him that the wedding was a few minutes and, for some people, a big party. The marriage was a life shared -- even when they were apart.

He finally made it through all his classes and into the music room for glee club. He sat down toward the back and wasn't surprised when Tina sat next to him. 

She gasped and whispered, "Is that a wedding ring?"

Blaine smiled and nodded as he listened to Mr. Shue talk about the preparation for Regionals. "And, of course, we're going to have a ballad from our very own Blaine Anderson."

"Mister Shue, if I may?" Blaine got up and walked to the front of the room. He nodded to Brad and began to sing, "Time after time, I tell myself that I'm, so lucky to be loving you..." When it ended, he turned to his classmates and said, "If you hadn't guessed, that's for Kurt. And Mister Shue?" He held up his hand so the ring showed. "My name's Blaine Hummel."


End file.
